


Coffee Shop AU #170910

by CatchTheGhost



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (and played with), JiHan are a pair of pink haired chaos twins, Korean honorifics used, M/M, coffee shop AU, meet cute, plain and simple folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchTheGhost/pseuds/CatchTheGhost
Summary: When the literal embodiment of sunshine starts coming to your cafe, you get the man what he asks for. Even if it is some obscure type of milk that isn't even stocked there.





	Coffee Shop AU #170910

**Author's Note:**

> Would you look at that? A Christmas present in March! I am a terrible human being, and my beta [Starchase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchase) deserves better. Here's your Christmas present, hope you enjoy!
> 
> {Based of a wild fic prompt I found eons ago.}

Mingyu just wanted to survive the next three customers and then he could go on break. He prayed to whatever gods governed this coffee shop that no one else came in before then, but it seemed they weren't listening. Either that or they had a strange sense of humor.  
  
Just as he got to the third customer in line the bell above the door chimed, the once pleasant sound now a needle piercing straight to his temples. Luckily his coworker stepped up just then to trade off, but his attention was quickly dragged away to the door.  
  
It seemed the gods had been listening after all.  
  
The man at the door was gorgeous.  
  
He never cared for the color brown, it just seemed dull and lifeless to him. Or maybe it was his job as a barista sucking the color out of his soul with the constant stream of coffee colored drinks. But this man made everything different. The very color of his hair was somehow a richer shade than any coffee, his eyes bright despite their dark chocolate color. A color he belatedly realized he could decipher because the customer was now at the counter, reciting his drink order.  
  
A hand touched his shoulder as if to push him away, and that brought him out of his revery. Apparently Gorgeous Man was talking to his coworker Joshua who was trying to switch out with him, but Mingyu wasn’t having it. “It’s okay, I got this!” He practically hip checked Joshua out of the way to get the customer’s attention.  
  
“Oh, okay.” And his smile! “Then I’ll have a grande latte,” Never mind his beautiful hair, his face adorned with a smile was like the light of the sun itself! “with rice milk, please.” Looking at him smiling was enough of a happy virus to put a smile on Mingyu’s face as well.  
  
“I’m sorry sir, we don’t have any rice milk.” Joshua supplied when Mingyu didn’t answer. And that did it. The sun instantly disappeared behind a slight frown as the man rocked back on his heels, hands shoved in his coat and altogether creating the air of someone quite upset. Mingyu wasn’t about to have that. How dare Joshua remove the smile from that man’s face! It was practically a crime, but unfortunately he waited too long. The man ordered something else and was Joshua was already ringing him up when he got a crazy idea.  
  
Actually hip checking Joshua this time (he deserved it) he knocked the man’s debit card out of his hand. Quickly bending to pick it up he memorized the name on the card before handing it back. Lee Seokmin, beautiful. Before either of them could get suspicious he pulled off his apron and announced to the other baristas he was going on break, only barely getting behind the staff door before booking it out the back door and down the alley.  
  
About a block away was some trendy health foods place and he prayed to whoever sent the man to him that they would have the milk he was looking for. Mingyu nearly cried when he saw that they not only had it, but various kinds and flavors. Picking the plainest one and hoping for the best, he checked out.  
  
Though he was more careful returning to the coffee shop he still came back at record speed. He quickly scanned the cafe for the man before calling behind him to the shift manager, “Jeonghan, I’m making my shift drink!” No need to charge the man for the drink, this was a gift.  
  
He covertly wrote ‘ _Seokmin_ ’ on the cup and then carefully made the rice milk latte to perfection. Making sure to aim his voice in the direction he was sitting, he called, “Rice milk latte for Seokmin at the bar!” His head spun around at the sound of his name and the look of confusion was almost too adorable for words. But Mingyu only smiled quietly when they locked eyes, watching as a shy grin crossed the man’s face before he cooly walked away to return to his break.  
  
Or at least he would have, if he didn’t hear a small giggle escape one of his coworkers. He couldn’t tell which one, as both the two pink haired boys behind the bar were standing too close together to be working, but he knew Joshua had told Jeonghan what happened before he left. Well, whatever, even their gossiping couldn’t make him regret his actions, not after putting a beautiful smile back on Seokmin’s handsome face.  
  
xXx  
  
He would regret his actions.  
  
Every single day for the next week Seokmin returned to the cafe, always at the same time, and always asking for the same drink. The second time Mingyu took his order again but had to tell his shift mate who was making the drinks where to find the obscure container of milk. The third time it was Joshua who was about to take the order, but Mingyu quickly intercepted at the register just before Seokmin walked up. Mingyu even surprised him by proving he already memorized his name by writing it on the cup before even asking for it.  
  
The next 3 days were essentially training days where Mingyu taught nearly every coworker how to make that specific drink while constantly keeping a vigil over the front door. As soon as Seokmin appeared he would quickly clear out whoever was on register and steal their place. While the shift managers didn’t chime in, he knew Seungcheol and Jeonghan were silently judging him about his decision to buy stock on his own dime.  
  
Of course, the small container he had bought wasn’t going to last forever, and with two full days off Mingyu wasn’t there to do anything about it. But fate would have another outcome for him, leading to his short-lived regret.  
  
xXx  
  
Day one of Mingyu being off went like this.  
  
“Welcome! Thank you for waiting, what can I get you?” The pink haired cashier beamed at the now familiar customer.  
  
“A grande latte with rice milk.” Seokmin beamed back.  
  
“I’m sorry sir, we’re out of rice milk but we do have soy if that’s okay?” His voice was smooth and didn’t falter in the slightest, something unnatural that should have tipped Seokmin off, but he missed it in his dejected state.  
  
“Yeah, that’s fine.” He did not beam back.  
  
“Right away sir, and the name is Seokmin, correct?” The cashier uncapped a marker with one hand, ready to start writing.  
  
“Um… Actually, I go by Dokyeom.”  
  
His’s hand faltered, and had any other staff seen it they would have gasped in horror. The boy looked the very definition of the perfect employee, but it seemed the distraction from his rhythm brought out a savage streak in a wicked way. “Ah, it seems I was misinformed. My apologies.”  
  
“Oh, no, it’s fine, my name is Seokmin, but only my close friends call me by my real name.”  
  
“I see, then I apologize on behalf of the staff for not being worthy.” The cat like grin on his face was sharp enough to cut through Seokmin’s iron clad obliviousness. Add to that the sound of a staff member dropping a metal container into the sink with a loud clatter and another spilling about half a scoop of ice onto the floor and he nearly had a jump scare.  
  
Seokmin looked up just in time to see every staff member behind the bar cover their faces in fits of laughter. After nearly failing to understand the foreign name ‘ _Joshua_ ’ on his name tag, he muttered something between gratitude and an apology as he paid before going to wait at the bar for his drink. Once it arrived he found himself once again feeling awkward as he found ‘ _Dokyeom-ssi_ ’ written on the side.  
  
He looked back at the cashier and was met with a serene smile, the kind that made you want to tell them to shut up even though they hadn’t said anything.  
  
Day two went more like this.  
  
“Hi, sorry for the wait, what would you like?” The cashier asked while distractedly clearing the register screen. He also had pink hair, but a quick glance at his name tag verified that it wasn’t the same strange cat-like boy from the day before.  
  
“Grande rice milk latte.” He said with relief, though it was short lived as the cashier Jeonghan froze.  
  
His fingers paused over the touch screen when he finally looked up. “Ah… That’s right,” he muttered to himself as a rather impish grin split his face, “I’m sorry sir, we ran out of rice milk the other day and your errand boy—ah, what am I saying?—Our staff member that stocks it hasn’t been back.” The grin only got wider, and finally Seokmin knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that something was definitely up with the staff at the cafe.  
  
“Oh, I see… um, soy milk is fine then.”  
  
“Right away sir! And what’s the name for the order?”  
  
“… Seokmin.” he hesitantly answered, not wanting a repeat of yesterday.  
  
No such luck. “Ah, we were informed we weren’t allowed to call you that unless someone worthy was present.” he scrawled the name across the cup with a flourish, “Your order will be ready at the bar shortly!” Once again the staff collectively slapped hands over their mouths as if they all suddenly were struck by coughing fits. He almost dreaded seeing what was going to be written on the cup and his fears were well founded. In beautiful handwriting bordering on calligraphy was written _‘Seokmin-nim’_.  
  
He was starting to regret coming to this cafe during his lunch break.  
  
Luckily, the next day the strange pink haired boys were nowhere to be seen. Instead the only staff member tall enough to tower over Seokmin was at the register, and he was hoping for an uneventful coffee break.  
  
Seokmin recognized Mingyu from the previous times he’d been to the cafe but something about him didn’t sit right. Or rather, it was too right. Seeing him brought him a sense of relief, like his whole day was about to get better even though it was just a brief encounter with a cashier.  
  
He always was a hopeless romantic.  
  
“Hi.” He said almost breathlessly. He’d long since memorized the man’s name, but was too shy to use it.  
  
“Hey, same as usual?” Mingyu responded almost just as breathlessly. An audible giggle broke his concentration but the source disappeared behind the staff room door before he could see who it was.  
  
“Yeah, thank you.” Seokmin repeated the order as Mingyu moved to grab a cup but it and the marker were suddenly plucked out of his hands.  
  
“Mingyu, we’re out of rice milk!” The pink-haired owner of the offending hands announced, Jeonghan writing on the cup before either of them could respond.  
  
Then another set of hands spun Mingyu around, a surprising feat considering his looming height, and started to push him towards the staff door. “You’re the only one who knows where to buy it, so hurry back safely!” Joshua’s caring sentiment was tinged with amusement as he swiftly took over the register the second the staff door closed on Mingyu’s startled and confused face.  
  
Seokmin felt like he was thrown in a different dimension as he watched the two pink haired men work behind the counter, giggling every once in a while at each other as they glanced over their shoulders at him. Rather than take a seat and ignore them something told him to stay at the bar and watch what was about to unfold.  
  
After about 5 minutes of waiting near the bar and deciphering absolutely nothing from their cryptic communication the staff door opened to reveal the focus of his attention. So focused, in fact, he missed the fact that as soon as his apron was back on Mingyu was silently seething at the two chaos twins as he went about fixing Seokmin’s drink.  
  
Apparently seeing Seokmin standing at the bar stole Mingyu’s attention as well as he handed over the drink without reading what was written on it. What Seokmin saw stole his breath away for about three seconds before he couldn’t handle it anymore and broke out into a fit of laughter.  
  
“Yah! What kind of joke has been going on around here???” Though his harmless ire was directed at the twin demons who resolutely refused to look guilty, Mingyu looked horrified and held his hand out to take the drink again.  
  
Seokmin handed it over, allowing their fingers to brush as Mingyu read out loud,‘ _Kim Mingyu’s Husband, Kim Seokmin-Nim_ ’, followed by... his phone number. He stopped there, omitting the words,‘ _Call him!’_ in another handwriting, a tiny cat face drawn next to it. Mingyu’s face was absolutely glowing, though with mortification or anger no one was sure anymore.  
  
Either way he had to eventually look Seokmin in the eyes and make a decision. Almost as if moving through water he slowly handed the cup back, phone number graffiti and all, and whispered, “Keep it,” before striding away to the staff door. Seokmin spared a glance at the two boys responsible but they both were wearing the same serene smiles, only this time he did tell them to shut up before leaving the cafe.  
  
Later, while Mingyu was verbally ripping both of them new ones, his phone chimed with one new message. _‘This is Seokmin. When do you get off work?’_  
  
xXx  
  
“I swear, it wasn’t that funny was it…?”  
  
“Y-you ran! All the way to the organic market! For milk! For me~!!” Mingyu was surprised Seokmin could still breath considering how much he was laughing between his words. “How-how did I not realize you were doing that????” He was literally wiping tears away, which normally would annoy Mingyu to death, but somehow full body laughter at his expense was endearing on the other man’s face.  
  
His stupidly beautiful face.  
  
“Yah, okay, I know, I was dumb, but... You’re the one who asked for it...” He tried to justify, but half covering his mouth while resting his chin in his hand kept Seokmin from entirely hearing him. He turned to glare out the window, but was startled out of his grump when a hand closed around his wrist and pulled it away from his face.

“I can’t hear you if you hide from me.” No man’s voice should sound that smooth and warm, it was a crime Mingyu believed. Especially after trying to recover from laughing so hard.  
  
“I said it’s because _you_ asked for it. I wouldn’t have gone if it was anyone else.” He tried to raise his voice but he couldn’t stop it from wavering unsurely, despite everything that had happened.  
  
Seokmin almost looked taken aback. Almost. “You barely even met me that day.” he said with a beaming grin.  
  
“... You’re cute when you smile.”  
  
“... What?”  
  
“No! I mean! I didn’t want to see you frowning like some kinda kicked puppy!” He was about to pull his hands together in his lap but stopped short when he realized Seokmin never let go of his wrist. As a matter of fact...  
  
... Was he holding his hand? They were holding hands. Oh no.  
  
Mingyu’s face started burning up as he followed the way Seokmin’s thumb lightly ran over the back of his hand, how gently his fingers wrapped around his palm. “You like my smile?” He asked quietly, a little bit of hesitance seeping into his voice. “People tell me I’m too loud when I laugh, so I try not to—“  
  
“No, I love your laugh too! Go ahead, keep laughing about how dumb I was with the milk, I never thought you were too loud!”  
  
“Okay, okay! I believe you.” The smile he gave this time was so soft and warm, so much like a beautiful sunset that Mingyu wanted to cry. “So... can we... go on a real date, after this one? I want to meet you again. And not at a cafe this time.” He amended with an amused grin. “Please?”  
  
Even though his mouth went dry Mingyu enthusiastically answered. “Of course, I’d love to.” Their food finished they both stood up, ready to walk out. But the moment the doors closed behind them Seokmin stepped forward.  
  
“Even if it’s not the first date, technically... Can I still... Can you...? Ah! I can’t even ask, never mind!” But he couldn’t turn away fast enough, as Mingyu’s large hand closed on his shoulder.  
  
“Can I what?” He asked carefully, taking a step into Seokmin’s personal space.  
  
“... Can you give me... a goodbye kiss?”  
  
And since when has Mingyu ever denied Seokmin anything?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to rake me over the coals for that cliffhanger of an ending at my Tumblr art blog [Catch-The-Ghosts-Art](https://catch-the-ghosts-art.tumblr.com).


End file.
